deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Aegis VII Colony
The Aegis VII Colony was an illegal mining colony on Aegis VII. Description The colony was divided into at least eighteen sectors with each sector subdivided into North, South, East and West sections. Each sector contained two to six levels. The main entrance and each sector was sealed with a pair of thick retractable storm shutters, both to keep intruders out of the colony and to protect those inside from the violent dust storms that frequented the planet. After the discovery of the Marker 3A and the subsequent Necromorph incursion, the majority of the colony's infected inhabitants are sealed inside the facility. Like the far above [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]], the colony had quarantine protocols that both helped and hindered Isaac Clarke: By both trapping the vicious Necromorphs away as well as often trapping Clarke with a particularly hostile group of the recombinants. Control Room Barracks File:A7-ControlRoomBarracks.png Medical Lab File:Aegis VII 4.jpg|Aegis VII's medical center Excavation Site File:A7-ExcavationSite.png Gravity Tether Computer Room File:A7-GravityTetherCompRoom.png Gravity Tether Control Room File:A7-GravityTetherControlRoom.png Gravity Tether Core File:A7-GravityTetherCore.png Gravity Tether Operations A File:A7-GravityTetherOpA.png Gravity Tether Operations B File:A7-GravityTetherOpB.png Landing Pad File:A7-LandingPad.png Living Quarters The living quarters are divided by Blocks (A-H) which are further divided by alpha-numeric rows (A-7, B-12, C-4) with numbered apartments in each row. *B Block :*Row D-4 ::*Apartment 23 *D Block :*Row A-7 :*Row C-4 ::*Apartment 23 :*Row C-5 ::*Apartment 26 *H Block :*Row B-12 Megavents The colony also maintained at least twenty seven Megavents: *Megavent 12 *Megavent 24 :*Gravity Tether 16 :*Colony Life Support Power Room *Megavent 27 Mission Square This location was connected to another Square by a long walkway that led into a station like area. Off to the left are supplies and benches and off to the right was the Shuttle Port. P-Sec Headquarters Serving as command and control for Aegis VII Planet-Side Security, it overlooked Mission Square. P-Sec was attacked early on in the Necromorph attack and shortly after Planet Crack. Weller and McNeill barricaded themselves inside and fought off several Necromorphs. Sectors *Sector 1 :*Sector 1 East ::*Vehicle Maintenance Bay *Sector 2 :*Sector 2 North ::*Inbound Vehicle Bay :*Sector 2 East ::*Level 1 *Sector 3 :*Sector 3 North ::*Avenue B7 :*Sector 3 East ::*Secure Quad :::*Brig Cell 17 *Sector 4 :*Sector 4 South ::*Level 6 *Sector 8 ::*Maintenance Bay *Sector 9 :*Sector 9 West ::*Level 5 :::*Surgery 1 *Sector 13 :*Sector 13 West :::*Medlab Harford Carthusia was slain in Medlab, Sector 13 West. ::*Level 2 *Sector 18 :*Sector 18 North ::*Megavent 27 Shuttle Port The Aegis Colony Shuttle Port was rarely seen at all, but was briefly visible in Extraction and the comics. Though in Extraction, the Shuttles looked smaller than the ones in the comics, stating that the larger shuttles could possibly be in the Colony. After the Marker was moved onto the Ishimura, Captain Benjamin Mathius ordered a no-fly order between the Colony and the Ishimura. Despite the ensuing chaos following Planet Crack, many colonists managed to reach the shuttles. However, a log left by P-Sec Sergeant Abraham Neumann told how one shuttle, either through sabotage or other influences crash landed into the shuttle bay after takeoff, destroying many of the remaining shuttles and killing a massive number of colonists.Colony Chaos Known Colonists :The following below was a list of Aegis VII's inhabitants before or during the time of the outbreak. *Abraham Neumann *Albert Rutterschmidt *Brant Harris *Cameron *Colin Barrow *Deakin Abbott *E. A. Vasquez *Gabe Weller *Hanford Carthusia *Hans Leggio *Jackson *James *Jennifer Barrow *John Welland *Jones *Katie Evans *Lexine Weller *Marla Janssen *McCabe *Natalia Deshyanov *Nathan McNeill *Pete Fancher *R. Stanley *Ruben Villa *Sam Caldwell *Tom Sciarello *Vera Cortez *Survivor encounters Notes Sources de:Aegis VII Kolonie es:Colonia de Aegis VII Category:Locations Category:Aegis VII Locations Category:Cities